<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another Angel On Earth (Lucifer Morningstar/Daughter!Reader) by writingtoforgetreality</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136884">Another Angel On Earth (Lucifer Morningstar/Daughter!Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingtoforgetreality/pseuds/writingtoforgetreality'>writingtoforgetreality</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daughter!Reader - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, God being an asshole, Language, Naive Reader, pls accept it for the sake of this story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:15:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingtoforgetreality/pseuds/writingtoforgetreality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You were the daughter of Lucifer but had never met him. God decided to keep you in heaven but your birthday was approaching which meant that you were finally able to make your own decisions. You had always dreamed of visiting Earth &amp; that was exactly what you were going to do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Daughter!Reader, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Another Angel On Earth (Lucifer Morningstar/Daughter!Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(Y/F/O) = your favorite outfit</p>
<p>Feedback is welcome!</p>
<p>-xocathy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>You were (Y/N), an angel in heaven, the daughter of Lucifer. You had never seen your father, though, because God told you that it would not be convenient. Honestly, you had never been too eager about meeting your actual dad. He was the devil, to say the least. God &amp; a lot of other angels had told you the story about why he got casted out of heaven. Did you really believe that story? You were not sure either. All you knew was that, no matter how much of a paradise heaven was, you hated being there.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know, (Y/N), it’s nothing new that someone tells me they don’t like heaven but trust me when I tell you: You’re not ready to face the harsh reality.” God managed to put that into your head from the very beginning on. Yet, you hated staying in heaven, you hated most of the angels there &amp; most of all, you hated God. Yes, the oh so mighty God himself. You just did not understand how he wanted to keep you with him &amp; the others at all costs. So you did all you could do at the moment: you stayed silent, watched humanity and waited. Humanity had always been fascinating to you. How they lived so freely without any restrictions whatsoever. You were jealous of them, wanting to live as carefree as most of them seemed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There was one rule in heaven, one God decided was necessary for his followers. As soon as someone turned (Y/A), you were able to leave heaven, without having anyone to tell you any differently. You would reach that age in two days. Two more days until you were finally free. You could not wait anymore, it had been so long. God knew nothing about your plan yet. He assumed that, after everything, you would be staying up there your entire life. But because you were sick of all his rules, you decided you would be leaving right after your birthday. Would God hate you for doing so? Definitely. Did you care? Absolutely not.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You had always been a little different compared to the other angels. And while none of them ever said it to your face, you had overheard them saying it was because of your father. How the hell were you supposed to be like your dad when you had not even met him yet? You probably will never meet him. The devil himself was in hell, obviously, &amp; you had no desire to pay hell a visit. The stories you had heard about that place were not exactly pleasing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Finally, the time had come. A few more minutes &amp; you would be able to leave heaven &amp; start over. What city would you visit first? Paris seemed nice. Maybe London. Or maybe you would take a look around LA. Something had always felt right about LA, something you could not quite understand. Maybe you would after staying there for a couple days. Being an angel was nice, especially when you teleported yourself from one place to another. Suddenly, three angels &amp; God stormed into your chambers. They scared you, they only ever rushed when it was something very important.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re leaving?” God looked at you, shock written over his features.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How do you know? It’s not like I ever talked about it…” you were so confused. You did not say anything purposely so how did he find out?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m God, (Y/N).” he stated matter of factly. To that, you rolled your eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So? What do you wanna do? I’m (Y/A) now. You can’t tell me shit, big guy.” you were crazy for talking to <em>THE</em> God like that but on the other hand, he knew your personality, he knew how you acted when you were mad. Yes, you were an asshole but you were totally fine with that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I thought you’d stay after everything. Where do you wanna go? There’s no other place for you, (Y/N), you belong here.” he pleaded. Why did he want you to stay so badly? Over the years, there had been quite a lot angels who decided to leave heaven. Why was it different with you?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You &amp; I both know that I don’t owe you an answer anymore. Why do you care anyway? Just let me leave for fuck’s sake.” the anger flashed through your eyes. Maybe they turned a tiny bit red but you were not sure. Your eyes only turned red when you were mad, <em>REALLY</em> mad.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Language.” he mumbled. He did not like your use of words but that was something he never got out of you, it was part of you. “Yes, but you &amp; I both know that I am God so I am going to find out.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t give a shit. You can’t tell me anything anymore. I’m finally free &amp; nobody will be able to stop me from going.” you stated confidently.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sure, go ahead. I know you’re going to come back on your knees, begging to live in heaven again &amp; you know what? I will let you in. Tell you I knew better. Go, try it. See you soon then.” and with that, he and the other angels were gone.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Asshole.” you whispered. You knew you were ready &amp; God did not scare you with his words. It was time, your mind was set. The adventure was about to begin.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>~arriving in LA~</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>The city was massive. Watching from up there &amp; actually being there were two completely different things. So many people, huge buildings, so much to see. You absolutely loved it. The first thing you did after arriving was going shopping. Heaven’s attire was not really fitting for LA. In the shop, you had asked an employee to help you find the most basic outfit for this city. After about an hour, you left the shop with (Y/F/O) &amp; you felt amazing. If this was what you had missed all this time then you truly had to curse God. Your gut feeling told you that this was the right decision &amp; you spent the entire day just walking around, watching everything &amp; everyone. Your advantage was that you had always been a bit more like humans than angels. Why? You had no idea but it came in handy right now.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The sun started setting &amp; that was when you realized that you still did not have any place to sleep for the night. Money was not a problem, heaven always had money. No one cared about it so you took a good amount before starting your trip. A hotel would do just fine. The only problem was that you did not have an idea where the next one was located. A phone would be nice but that was something that had not bothered you until now. The city was huge &amp; there were tons of hotels but it was getting darker &amp; darker &amp; you had to admit that LA was quite scary late at night. There were more important things to think of right now, so back to the topic. You started walking further &amp; further into the city, hoping a hotel would be near. Unfortunately, fate was not on your side. The streets became darker, the buildings terrifying. It was pitch black &amp; it felt like you had been walking for hours. Wherever you were, it did not feel safe at all.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A few minutes later, you saw headlights approaching. They blinded your vision, only being used to the dark. Maybe you should ask the driver about a nearby hotel. What if the driver wanted to kill you, though? Your questions got answered by the black car, that got to a halt right in front of you. Your heart started racing. Yes, you were an angel but you were not sure if you could defend yourself. Your strength was not that good.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, hello sweetheart. Aren’t you a bit young to walk these streets by your own at this time?” you were met with a man with dark hair who had a smirk on his face. Usually, you would run away but something about this stranger felt familiar so you just kept staying at the side walk.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m (Y/A) &amp; honestly, it wasn’t my intention to walk around here. I’m actually looking for a hotel nearby. Do you know where the next one is?” hearing your voice, you were kind of shocked. You sounded very uncertain, a bit nervous even. Your usual goofy &amp; sarcastic self was gone.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What’s your name, darling?” his voice was calming. It made you trust him without really knowing him. Weird.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“(Y/N).”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“(Y/N), hm, pretty name.” he hesitated for a bit, his face unreadable, before he spoke up again. “The next hotel is quite far away, you won’t be able to walk all the way. But I have an alternative. Hop in?” he looked at you suggestive. His dark eyes looked right into yours. Something about these eyes felt like…home? Maybe it was too late to think straight but you actually got inside his car. Tired of walking, tired of everything, you just wanted to get into a bed as soon as possible.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thank you. Hey, I never asked for your name.” your confidence started growing again, now that you were in this stranger’s car. To your defense, you genuinely did not feel like he was a stranger to you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He darted his eyes from the road to take a look at you before he answered.</p>
  <p>“I’m Lucifer. Lucifer Morningstar.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That made you snap your gaze toward him. People were weird. Why would anyone name their child Lucifer, like the devil? Okay, maybe his parents were responsible &amp; it was just a stage name? But still, who would be okay with being called like the devil? Maybe he was just joking &amp; wanted to make you laugh. So you did.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The devil, huh? Funny enough, I’m actually the daughter of the devil.” you smirked. That was fun. It was hilarious when you could talk to a human being, tell them the truth &amp; them just being clueless. You expected to hear him laugh, too, only to be met with an awkward silence. That made you look over to him. His face showed an emotion you could not quite read. Nothing else was said during the drive.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>About 10 minutes later, you came to a halt in front of a very luxurious building. It looked like a night club. The hotels you knew definitely did not look like this but you left it uncommented. Without saying anything, the man exited the car, waiting for you to do the same. You actually felt bad for making him uncomfortable. It was not you intention, at all.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey…Um, about earlier…I’m sorry, I guess I shouldn’t have said this. It was meant to be a joke. Sorry if I crossed a line.” you looked at him only to be faced with his back. He then turned around.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s nothing, really. Just…got me thinking. It’s stupid, I shouldn’t have reacted that way. It was probably very weird &amp; scary to be in a car with a stranger who doesn’t say a thing.” his smile looked forced but you still managed to shoot him back a real one.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thanks for driving. Where’s the hotel?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Actually, right here.” he turned toward the big neon sign that showed the letters “LUX”.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Not to be rude but it looks more like a strip club.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s because it is one.” he smiled at you, this time a real smile.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Now’s the time where I run for my life or what?” you laughed. Every normal human being would be scared as shit but not you. As you said, you felt safe in Lucifer’s presence. Maybe it was the fact that you always imagined your dad to be like that. Maybe it was the fact that he had the same name, you were not sure.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Entering the building, you were met with darkness everywhere. For a strip club, it sure was empty. Suddenly, someone grabbed you from behind &amp; you could feel cold metal against your throat. Before you even had time to process what was happening you heard someone shout.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“STOP IT MAZIKEEN!.” for a second, you thought you could spot two red dots in the darkness but there was a knife attached to your throat. You clearly were not thinking straight. Light surrounded you &amp; the grip on you loosened. Turning around, you saw a woman who looked badass (you had to give her that) &amp; freaking scary.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Who’s this? Isn’t she a bit too young for you?” she quirked an eyebrow.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This girl was lost &amp; on the search for a hotel &amp; I didn’t wanna let her wander around alone, Maze.” Lucifer was more serious now.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So you decided it would be a great idea to bring her here?” Maze definitely did not like you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Maybe I should go…” your voice was small.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No! You’re not going out there alone again. Do you have an idea how dangerous LA can be for someone like you?” protecting you was not his job yet he felt the need to do so.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The three of you moved over to the bar where Maze offered you some sort of alcohol.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m actually fine with water, thanks.” you smiled slightly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Boring.” she muttered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bringing you your water, she put a scotch in front of Lucifer. After that, she left the two of you alone.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Tell me, what brings you here? Where are your parents?” he almost sounded concerned but maybe you were imagining things.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I ran away from home. I wasn’t really happy with my living conditions &amp; with my…<em>family</em>. I decided it was time to explore the world a bit. LA is my first stop.” you took your words carefully. Not wanting to spill too much.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So you’re telling me that you left your family behind, at (Y/A)? Without anything?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“They were assholes. They wanted to keep me locked up for my entire life. I saw a chance &amp; took it. It’s not that big of a deal.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It actually is but who am I to judge, right?” he let out a short laugh. “You know, my family threw me out so I think I kinda know how it feels like.” he took a big sip of his scotch, his face grimacing just slighty.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sorry to hear that. I don’t know if you can really say family because I have never met my dad, neither my mom. I just lived with a couple of people, assholes to be exact.” that made him laugh out loud. Why were you even telling him so much about yourself? He was a stranger, he did not feel like one but he was one still.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your conversation went on for a little longer until you yawned &amp; Lucifer realized that you must feel incredibly tired. He took you the elevator &amp; after a short ride, you walked into an apartment that looked like a billionaire lived there. Lucifer led you to a sperate room, a guest room, you assumed, &amp; told you he would be just a few rooms away if you needed him. He closed the door &amp; you were alone again. Walking over to the bed, you noticed that you were not even tired anymore. Thinking Lucifer already went to sleep, you silently opened the door to the rest of the apartment. This place was huge &amp; you wanted to take a look at it. That was until you saw the big terrace attached to the apartment. Walking over, your thoughts started wandering off. The cool breeze hit you &amp; you started thinking about everything that had happened today. The conversation you had with Lucifer in his car was repeating itself over &amp; over. What a coincidence that he was actually named Lucifer. He promised you that this was his real name &amp; frankly, you believed him. Imagine he would be your dad, haha. Too bad that your father was in hell. Today, you realized that you were not unhappy in heaven, you were just desperate for a father figure. Why had God never let you meet him? Why had everyone always told you he was the bad guy? Even if he was…he was your dad.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Suddenly, a figure appeared right next to you &amp; you were startled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you. What are you doing out here? Didn’t you say you were tired, sweetheart?” he looked at view. LA was pretty at night, at least from up here.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, I was. Guess my mind is just a bit fucked up, you know?” you forced a small smile. Lucifer looked at you &amp; waited until your eyes met his.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Tell me, (Y/N), what is it that you desire?” he flashed you a smile, only to be met by your confusion.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What, are you a therapist now?” laughing, you slowly shook your head. Lucifer looked at you like you were an alien. Techincally, you were. Just, another sort of alien.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What did you just say?” usually his techniques worked on everyone. Why not on you?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t think I stuttered, did I?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Who are you?” his eyes grew wider &amp; wider. You just stared at him like he was completely insane. Inbetween laughter you said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Funny, really funny. Too much to drink? Drugs? Too long without sex?” you raised an eyebrow while saying the last part, messing with him. But he was completely petrified still. As far as Lucifer knew, his gift did not work on angels only. You were not an angel, were you? An angel who had the same name as his daughter he never met. No, this could not be.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you an angel?” his voice was low, serious.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I get that a lot actually.” your sarcastic personality becoming the best of you. “Usually the men are a bit younger, though, but I take it as a compliment.” you giggled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I wasn’t joking.” his dark eyes searched for your (Y/E/C) ones. You were met with absolute honesty, curiosity. Two people could play this game.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are <em>you</em> the devil?” not expecting anything from him, you were shocked that he answered almost too quickly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I am.” before you had time to respond, you saw his eyes turning red (so you did not imagine this earlier) &amp; his face turning into his true form. Others would probably be terrified but to you, this was the best thing you had seen in your entire life. Tears started forming in your eyes. You hoped this was not a dream you would wake up from. When he turned back to normal, one of his hands moved to cup your cheek.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Dad? Is that you? Is that really you?” you hiccuped.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“(Y/N)? Bloody hell…” &amp; with that you went in for a hug. Now it made sense. Of course he felt familiar. You had not met him before but you were an angel, your gut feeling was never wrong.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A few moments later, he examined your face. His daughter, you, found him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How?” was all he could say.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I turned (Y/A). The moment I did, I left heaven. God wanted to keep me, wanted to keep me from you. You have no idea how many people told me stories about you. I thought you were in hell?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Left it a while ago. Vacation in LA sounded more inviting.” he grinned &amp; you let out a laugh.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I can’t believe I found you. I wasn’t even looking for you, something told me that LA was the right choice.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re here now &amp; you’re not leaving, are you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Never. If you don’t mind me staying in your strip club of a hotel?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Not at all.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You sure did not think your first day out of heaven would go like that but on the other hand, it was meant to be. Your dad, the big bad Lucifer, who definitely was an asshole (but so were you), was not the bad guy everybody had warned you about. He was everything you had ever imagined, dreamed of. You were his angel, literally, &amp; you were finally with him. You were ready to start your new life, finally reunited with the only family you ever had: your dad, Lucifer Morningstar.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>